In The Name Of Love
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: Kairi realizes that she loves Sora. With all her being. But does he love her back? SxK my first one. R&R PLEASE! begging look I hope you like it. Sexual content now in newest chapters. Last and Final Chappy UP!
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. I hope you will all like it. Please read and review! It's rated M for future content.(as most of these stories)

Thanks!

* * *

Kairi looked at herself in them mirror. She had been practicing this all day. Riku was going to be gone for a while, so today, it would just be her and Sora hanging out.

After a while, she got bored and decided she better get dressed. She wanted to look nice. Hell, she wanted to look hot. She settled on a brown skirt that went to her knees, layered, and a blue tank top that swooped down enough to show a little cleavage and still didn't look too slutty. Before she left her house, she stopped by the front door and grabbed a pair of blue flip-flops and slipped them on her feet.

She soon neared where they determined to meet. She saw from behind the tall spiky haired boy. She sighed to herself and walked forward.

"Hey Kai! I've been here FOREVER! What were you doing?" Sora said, putting emphasis in his words.

"Getting dressed," Kairi simply replied. She looked around. It was sunny out and it looked like a beautiful day. She smiled to herself.

"Oh. Well come on! Let's go do something. I'm really hyper and in the mood to do something fun," Sora said, running around. Kairi laughed lightly and watched him.

"Let's go for a walk," Kairi suggested, "No running." She pointed down to her flip-flops when Sora made a questioning look, which made him nod.

After walking all day, they started to head for the beach. They caught up a lot on things that happened while Sora and Riku were gone. They both learned a little more about the other that day. It was different without Riku there. They could talk seriously. Not that much joking. There were laughs that day, but more seriousness. Kairi liked that a lot. Of course she loved laughing and being happy with her friends, but she wanted to know more about what happened while they were gone. And with Riku there, there was never any time for that.

"I can't believe it's almost sunset already. It looks so pretty," Kairi sighed at the end of her sentence and sat down in the sand. She took off her flip-flops and scooted forward to put her feet in the water. She turned back to look to see where Sora was and when she did, she saw him taking off his shirt. His shoes and jacket lay next to him and he ran into the water.

"Come in Kairi! The waters nice and cool," Sora said, swimming around, his spiky hair getting wet and almost flattening.

"Uhm, I will, let me just go to the changing area ok?"

"Ok."

Kairi got up and left to go get changed. After awhile, Sora noticed she still wasn't back. He got up out of the water and walked to where his clothes was. He looked down into the sand.

"_Sora, I love you."_

* * *

I definately love how that turned out so far. I started it last night at 1 AM, so I hope it's ok for you all.

**Lex**


	2. Feeling So Much

So I've decided that what I just posted will be the prologue so this will really be the first chapter. I also changed my mind to do different POVs. I am really nervous about writing this story. I'm really self concious, but I love to write. I'm just really afraid that you guys wont' like it. I'm always usually proud of my work, but who knows what you guys think? R&R please )

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I don't know why, but I ran. I just ran. I couldn't stand to be there with him. I do love him. I love him with all my heart. I always known I have. And it's not just one of those 'for the body' loves. That's lust. This is full on, head collision love. Every time I'm with him, I get butterflies. Even when I just hear his name. I couldn't stand it anymore. I just had to get it out. I just had to tell him. But I couldn't say the words.**(I just realized how many times I said 'I'…hope you don't mind) **I hope he sees it.

After I left the beach I ran home. On the way home, I ran into Riku. Of course he saw me before I could avoid him.

"Hey Kairi. Where's Sora?" Riku asked, jumping down from the tree branch that he was sitting on.

"Uhm…at the beach. I got to go ok? I'll talk to you later." I started to walk away and Riku grabbed my wrist.

"What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Kairi, I've known you long enough. I can tell something's wrong. You don't normally rush off like this. Did you and Sora get in an argument or something?" There was a look of worry on his face.

I started to run away again. When I was almost a block away I called back, "Exactly the opposite." And just kept running.

Why did I always have to run from my tribulations? Damn it.

**Sora's POV**

"_Sora, I love you."_

There it was. Just written there. I felt my jaw drop at the initial astonishment of reading that. How could my best friend feel that way for me?

I sat down in the sand thinking for a few minutes, next to the message. While running my hands throughout my hair, I heard my name. Riku was running up to the seashore from behind me. I know it was him, I can recognize his voice anywhere.

He neared in and caught his breath for a minute. Then he spoke up, "What the hell is wrong with Kairi? She was just running up away from you and I thought you two got in an argument but when I asked, she ran away and screamed back to me 'exactly the opposite'. What the heck went on?"

I pointed at the message written in the sand. Rikus mouth dropped. I knew it was shocking.

"She…she wrote that?" Riku asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. We were just walking around talking about when we were gone and then we came down here about half an hour ago. I jumped in to take a swim and she told me she would be going to get changed but she didn't come back after 10 minutes so I got out to look for her and I found this here." I shook my head and groaned really loud.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I don't love her. I don't even like her like that. What AM I supposed to do! Holy shit. What the hell am I going to do? This is going to ruin our friendship, won't it?"  
"Not if you don't let it, it won't."

"But wouldn't it be weird just hanging out with her? Knowing that while we're having fun, she's thinking something about me? Who knows what about. Hell, it could be something sexual!"

"You should take that as a compliment you know. If she's checking you out, that's a good thing. You should just…ask her out or something. She likes you, how much better could it get?"

"But Riku, I don't like her like that. She's my friend. I don't want to mess with her feelings. How would you feel if that was you!"

"Eh. No comment." I sighed at Rikus response. He was a ladies man. He had a girlfriend here. I forget what her name is. But, whatever. Not my problem.

After awhile, I decided to leave. I put my shoes on and my shirt then I kicked the sand where the message was written. I didn't want anyone else to see it.

I'm sorry Kairi. I don't mean to hurt you. I just wish you didn't feel this way. I wish you could hear me to. But you can't. I'm sorry.

* * *

If you haven't gotten it, obviously, Sora doesn't like Kairi the same way. He doesnt' want to hurt her because he does love her as a friend. He's known her for a great amount of time(duh) but he still doesn't love her that way. He just cares for her.  
As of now. Hehe devious smile

**Lex**


	3. Alone on the Beach

Ok, so I wrote this chapter while I was really really bored. I'm thinking about having Kairi get a belly button ring(because they're sexy) but I'm not sure if that's very Kairi-ish. So, input, please.  
Also, there is some eating disorders entering this chapter. Kairi doesn't think she's good enough for Sora and becomes bulimic. Just thought I'd let you know, if you don't like that.  
And also, in Sora's part, there is some sexual stuff.

* * *

Kairi's POV

I woke up early the next morning and put my bathing suit on then I put on a sports bra and cotton shorts. I rummaged through my closet and found my running sneakers. I haven't worn these in forever. So I sat down in the bed and put the shoes on over my socks.

I put a note on the kitchen counter for my mom. I grabbed my beach bag. Walking around the first floor, I put suntan lotion, sunglasses, a sun umbrella, a towel and flip-flops in my bag. Before I left the house I looked in the mirror. I put my hair up quickly. My stomach looked extremely flat. Flat stomachs are ok. But concave ones are better.

The clock said it was only 5:30, so I had time to eat something. I cooked up pancakes, bacon, eggs, ham and then I took out some diet coke. The fizzer the drink, the easier it all comes up. After eating it all, I walked into the living room. 5:56. Good, I still had some time. I walked into the bathroom in the basement, furthest away from everyone.

I leaned over the toilet and stuck my finger in my throat. As usual, everything tasted the same going back up as it did going down. Quickly, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my back, and ran out the door.

To get a good workout, I took the long way to the beach. By the time I got there, a thin layer of sweat was on my body. I put my bag where I always did, taking out my towel and opening my umbrella.

From afar, I saw Riku and Sora walking down to the beach. I sat down and took off my shoes and socks. They were getting closer. I felt my stomach muscles clench. I took out my suntan lotion and began to apply it.

I could see them getting even closer. I stoop up and took my shorts off. Then took off my sports bra. Riku and Sora were next to me now, putting their towels down, one on each side of me.

I sat down again and put lotion on my arms. Sora reached over and took my lotion. "Thanks for asking," I said, almost mumbling my sentence.

"You're welcome smart ass," Sora said, putting the lotion on his toned legs and then his abs. I could feel myself staring and blushing.

"While you're stealing that, mind getting my back?" I asked, leaning forward.

Sora put some in his hand and threw the bottle at Riku, who was standing in front of me, clearly looking at my chest. Sora put it on my back then sat in front of me, while Riku sat in front of him.Yes, this did look really weird, but we always did this. I heard Sora and Riku whispering something to each other but I couldn't hear it. Oh well. After I finished putting the lotion on Sora's back I got up and walked to the water. After putting my head under for a second, I got up and floated on my back.

Sora's POV **WARNING SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC MATERIAL DURING SORA'S POV.**

While we were putting the lotion on each others backs, Riku and I were whispering to one another."Did you see Kairi's bathing suit!" Riku asked.

"Not really. It is low on the hips, that's all that I saw. Why?" I asked.

"There's just about nothing covering her tits. Oh wow, I've never noticed Kairi's, but wow. Holy shit man"

"Dude, shut up! Don't you even care that she could be listening?" Just when I said that Kairi got up. Her legs had a fine shape and didn't rub together like other girls legs did at times.

"Look at her freaking ass!" Riku said, cupping his hands together and from afar it looked like he was holding her butt.

"Bubbly."

Riku laughed loudly at my comment. "More cushion for the pushin'."

"RIKU! Don't say that about Kai! How could you even think she'd be into that type of thing, much less her thinking of it!" I just couldn't believe that Riku would ever say that about Kai. I guess he's doing it since the note in the sand yesterday. I guess he wants us together or something. Whatever.

"Sora, my pal, she loves you. Do you no think that she has imagined herself fucking you?"

I laughed a little. I wouldn't really mind her thinking about me like that, "You think so?"

"I know so. And if you two ever hook up and sleep together, you better hope that you're big enough to meet expectations."

"Riku, you're officially the direst person I know or ever met." I got up and walked towards the water. Riku caught up to me, "Dude, I've never really noticed Kairi's growth since we've come back home."

"And"

"And she's got a hot fucking bod!" Riku laughed at me, "Shut up."

"So I take it you'd fuck that bod?"

I half smiled, half grinned, "Maybe."

After awhile we all got out and sat on our towels. We decided to go get food at a snack bar. About five minutes after we all had a ton to eat, Kairi got up and went to the bathroom. She came back about five minutes later.

"Uhm…do any of you have gum?" She asked. Riku threw a piece at her. "Thanks."

We walked back to our towels and sat down for a little while till Kairi chimed up. "Hey guys, let's play truth or dare! Sora, you first. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm…dare," I said. I always hated this game, but Kairi loved it. Kairi and Riku whispered to each other for a little while then Kairi looked around the beach which, surprisingly, no one was on today.

"We dare you to run around naked for three minutes," Kairi said. Riku started to laugh when he saw my face.

"WHAT!" I almost screamed.

"It's truth or dare. You know the alternative."

I sighed. Who wanted to rub Riku's grandmothers feet? Ew. That's just gross. "Where do I have to run around?"

"The beach," Riku said, after his fit of laughter stopped.

"Does it have to be…EVERYTHING?" I asked, hoping that it didn't. They nodded. I knew this was Riku's being. "I'll do it. But only for a minute."

"Fine. One minute," Riku said. Riku put his hand over Kairi's eyes and I pulled my trunks down. They were both laughing, well, Kairi was giggling. Riku moved his hand. Kairi's mouth dropped and I felt myself turn red. "So what do I do? Run around or can I just like…sit?"\

"I guess you can just sit," Kairi said looking down, "It's you turn."

"Riku, truth or dare?""Dare, but of course," Riku said.Kairi inched over a little and I whispered in her ear, "What should we make him do?" She shrugged, "We'll make him do the same ok?" She nodded."You have to do the same," I said.

"Fine," Riku said, without a problem, and took his trunks off. Kairi's mouth dropped again. I was guessing she's never seen a dick before.

"So…Kai…truth or dare?"

"Dare, I don't wanna be the odd ball," She said. Riku and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Since you made both of us be naked here, your turn."

Kairi lifted her head. Her whole face was red. She turned around.. For once, I was glad that we were in the more secluded part of the beach. She turned around from us and we watched her as her bottoms started to come off. Riku nudged me as her firm butt came into full view. She took off her top. "Close your eyes please." She said, with emphasis on 'please'. You could hear her turn around. We opened her eyes. She was sitting with her knees to her chest so we couldn't see a damn thing.

"Kairi! You made us sit with ours showing!" Riku said. Kairi glared at him and moved her legs. Her arms automatically went to cover her stomach. Wow, she really was beautiful.

Kairi's POV

I hate Riku so much for making me give Sora that dare in the first place. How could he! I feel so bad about it, now that I'm sitting here naked. Great. Now they can see my fat stomach. I feel like crying, but I won't. I'll be strong.

They won't stop looking at my chest. I know I looked at their…you knows, but I didn't look that long. I kinda feel bad for Riku. Because Sora's younger then him, and his is definitely bigger. I find it cute how Sora has a birth mark right above it. It's shaped like his keyblade. Kinda ironic, isn't it?

I can still feel them staring at me. "Kairi, your turn."

"Oh uhm…Riku truth or dare?""Dareeeee."

I looked a Sora. He was still staring at my chest. I put my hands over my chest and he looked up. "What dare should we give Riku?"

He looked at me for a second. "I honestly don't know."

He looked back at Riku, "Riku, I dare you to go over to the tree house were Selphie is."

Sora's POV

"OK, but before I go. I dare you two to French kiss," Riku stood there, proud and We looked at each other. I leaned forward.

Kairi's POV

I LOVE RIKU! OH WHAT A BETTER DARE THEN THIS! Sora leaned closer as did I. I felt our lips touch.

"FRENCH IT UP SORA!" Riku shouted.Sora ran his tongue on my bottom lip, pleading for acceptance inside. Of course I granted it and our tongues started to rub against one another's. I could tell he was as inexperienced as me. I felt him moan in my mouth. Ooh. This was good. Our bodies were pressed together now and his arms were around my neck.

"You guys can stop now," Riku said. Sora's arm left my neck. NO! It can't be over already! He placed it back. I heard Riku leaving. I didn't wanna open my eyes. I guess Sora was just waving for him to go away.

It kinda felt weird to be naked pressed against him, but I guess he didn't feel my fat gut.

* * *

So yeah. Kairi is bulemic. Scary huh? I needed more of...a something in the story. Sora's not exactly going to...LOVE Kairi just yet. Hehe. I'm mean, I know.  
Review pleaseeee!

**Lex**


	4. Time of Your Life

So…yeah, I got an idea for this chapter, but I think I might go in a different direction. Thanks though. You know who you are.

* * *

Kairi's POV

This feeling. What is it?

I love it. It's so exhilarating. So…powering. I feel…dominating. I feel like I can conquer everything I want right now. That I could just…POOF! Take over the world if I wanted to.

God Sora. Why do you make me feel this way? Butterflies.

ALL 

**THE  
TIME**

I hate it. It makes me feel…so…weird. I love you but…I don't want this feeling every time I see you, think about you or even hear your name.

But right now. My mouth attached to yours. I feel superior. I feel…**absofuckinglutely** great.

Sora's POV

This is wrong. Why can't I stop? I don't want to lead her on. I don't want to hurt her. I don't love her.

**JUST STOP YOURSELF SORA!**

Why can't I do it! Oh god, do I really love her! I can't do this. I can't love my best friend. What if something goes wrong? What happens to our friendship?

Kairi's POV

Our tongues ran against each other again and again. I could feel him moaning into my mouth. Or maybe that was just myself? I dunno. But wow. He was some kisser.

We were laying back on one of the towels right now. His hands were roaming my body and mine were in his hair. Did he love me back? I don't know.

I pulled away and opened my eyes. Sora stopped and eyes opened wide. He kinda got a blush on his face. Delectable. He tried to lean in to kiss me again. I put my fingers over his lips and stood up, pulling him with me. I didn't let go of his hand, but I started running and ran back behind a bunch of trees and against a rock.

I pushed him against the rock and started kissing him again. I could feel him get hard. It pressed against my stomach. I went to reach down, but my hand got caught with his, our fingers intertwining together.

I pulled away and smiled at him then started to kiss his neck while my other hand did reach down and slowly began to stroke his appendage. He let out a loud groan, which gave me encouragement to continue what I was already doing.

Once again, I pulled away from his neck, which now revealed a purple mark. Leaning forward to his ear I whispered, "You might want to cover that from your mom…"

He smiled at me and because to suckle my neck. Faster then me, he leaned forward to my ear, "And you might want to cover that one from your mother."

I pushed him down onto the ground and then straddled his hips. His hands reached up and grabbed my breasts, massaging them, then he sat up for better access and began to suckle them.

I moaned loudly and grabbed his member again. I held on tightly and lowered myself onto it until it was in fully.

Sora looked up at me, shocked at what I just did, then a smile crept across his face and he pulled my legs so they were wrapped around him.

Slowly I moved up to give him room to move. Our lips connected again as my arms did around his neck. We found a rhythm that was suitable for both of us. I liked this. Silently as it was, I liked this. Maybe he didn't love me, but I loved him, and I wanted this a lot. Sora was a guy, he'll stick his dick in whatever he can. So I'll be happy he decided me.

I needed this faster or something. "Sora, faster," I said lightly.

"What?" He asked. He couldn't hear that!

"FASTER!" I screamed. He smiled really big and the pace fastened. I moaned loudly and soon I was laying on the ground with Sora above me kissing everywhere on my body. Oh yeah. I liked this. Wait…strike that. I **LOVED** this.

Sora moaned as he took faster, shallower trusts. "Oh Kairi. Beautiful Kairi. I love the way you feel. I love how you move with me," He managed to get out heavy breath.

"OOOH! I'm gonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--," I started to scream loudly. But Sora cut me off. He pulled out of me. "NO! What the hell! NO!" I shouted and started to pound my fists on the ground like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

The next thing I know something else is touching me. I sat up and looked down. Sora's head in between my legs. Oh god. This felt better. "Oooh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" He looked up and I could see the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile. I was moaning loudly and breathing heavy. Just as I was about to climax again, he stopped.

"Sora, you are going to get your ass kicked if you don't do this NOW," I screamed at him with a pissy look on my face.

He laid me back on the ground and started a new pace. A few minutes later, I felt it building up again.

"KAIRI!" He shouted my name before I climaxed. Noooooooooo. But he kept going. Did he already cum? I don't know.

"Oh don't stOOP! Sora!" I yelled at him. My nailed ripped down his sweaty back. I ripped the skin and little blood spots marked my hands. This was it. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORA!" I shouted and that was it.

He shouted my name three more times and fell over on top of me. He kissed me over and over again.

"I cut open your back it's bleeding," I said to him.

"I cut open you…you're bleeding," he said to me. I looked down at our bodies, he was still inside me. He pulled himself out and there was blood there.

"Wha?"

He kissed me lightly again, "That's your innocence. That you gave to me."

I smiled, "Sora, what I wrote the other day on the beach…I mean it. I do love you. You're the only person who I would ever let take that from me. I know you probably don't love me, but I don't care."

"Kairi, I'm not exactly sure. But I think that I might love you."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I think it turned out pretty good. It took me awhile to write because I couldn't really...think of anything. I'm not good with steamy chapters lol. I usually screw them up.

**Lex**


	5. UhOh It's Magic

SO hehe. That last chapter…lol. Just to let all of my readers know. I have a new crush **dances **I don't have to worry about my old one!

My friend decided to help me write this chapter, so I'm sorry it's so…dirty lol. It's VERY different then my style of writing.

And I'm also giving the credit further below to whoever wrote Alone IN the Mansion, a Jelly story, so yeah…thank you.

Also…I don't own a damn thing, 'cept the idea for this story. So bite me.

* * *

Kairi's POV

It was a week later. Nothing had changed between us. This kinda pissed me off. We made love and this is how I get treated! Gurr. Okay, so it wasn't 'making love' to him. He doesn't' love me, so it's just sex to him. But to me…it was more. Way more.

We were at the beach again today. After awhile of swimming, I got out and went to my towel to tan. The boys were goofing off playing something in the water. Just floating on their backs too. Selphie got out of the water to tan with me. Ever since Riku's dare last week, Selphie and him have been inseparable. It's really cute. Their dating and they're just perfect for each other I'd have to say.

About an hour later they got out of the water and walked up to us. We decided to go to get something to eat. After we ate we walked back to our area of the beach. This was gross. I just ate. I can't stand this. I got up while they weren't looking and walked behind the same trees where Sora and I …yeah. Our footprints were still in the sand. Pretty secluded back here or what?

I moved past that and found a place. I bent down away from the way I walked just incase someone walked up and stuck my finger down my throat until the first knuckle. And out it all came.

"Kai?" It was him.

I turned around and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Uhm.."

"Are you ok? You just walked away from us," He walked over to me and saw it. He looked at me in the eyes. He's going to know. Shit. "Holy shit! Kai! You're pregnant! Are you pregnant! Oh my god!"

My eyes shot open really big. Oh boy, nooooo. "No no no no no!"

"Oh…wait. Kai, are you doing what I think your doing?" My eyes lowered. Sora put his finger under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met, "Kairi. You don't need to do this. You're not fat. Why do you feel the need to do this to yourself."

I started to cry. "Don't you understand Sora? Don't you! I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing it for you! You don't love me and I want you to. What's wrong with me if it's not my weight! Aren't I pretty enough for you?" I got up and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm but I got free.

I walked faster and I could hear him behind me. I was nearing the opening of the trees. He grabbed me and pressed me against the rocks. I let out a sound that I could see Riku and Selphie turn around and start walking towards us.

Sora pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds then pulled away, " But I do love you**(omg, that rhymed. It also made me happy lol)** Kairi. More then anything in this world or any other. And I want to be with you forever."

I smiled, "You mean it?"

He smiled back, "I mean it." He kissed me again. I saw Riku and Selphie turn around and walk away again. Sora let his hands roam my body as my hands played with his hair.

He pulled me back into the woods and pulled his pants down.

3rd Person

Kairi's face colored slightly and she lowered her eyes, fleeing from his penetrating, lust-filled gaze and fastened instead on his upright thrusting shaft. Blushing furiously, she turned her eyes quickly away from his erection.

Kairi had never been this close to a man with an erection before. She felt a little light-headed and could feel her face flush as the pulsing between her legs grew stronger. She wanted to stare at his manhood and inspect it, but was too shy to do anything so boldly. Gazing left and right, she tried to focus on anything other than at Sora's hard member in front of her.

After several moments of furtive looks, she gave in to her curiosity and allowed her eyes to come back to focus on his maleness. She stared in fascination as it throbbed and quivered. Her mind went to thoughts of touching it, wanting to know how it would feel in her hand. As if having a will of it's own, she looked down in surprise as her hand reached out to grasp his firm erection.

Instinctively, she began to stroke and pull on his hard shaft. She was shocked at how smooth his skin felt in her hand, and the heat emanating from his hard member. While her hand fondled his hard shaft, Sora moaned, threw his head back and thrust his hips toward her. His body shook with almost uncontrolled restraint. He grabbed her arms tightly, pressed her against him, then thrust his face to her neck.

Breathing heavily and choking with his strong need, he moaned into her ear, "Kairi...oh God, Kairi. I need you so badly."

Releasing her hold on his erection, her arms went up around his neck as he nuzzled her ear, pulling her tighter against him. Her skin burned through her thin shirt where his hot shaft pressed tightly against her stomach. Breathing in little gasps, she leaned against Sora for support as her knees weakened with her desire.

Sora kissed and licked her neck as he began to thrust his hips against her, pushing and rubbing his hard member rhythmically against her stomach. He groaned into her ear and said with a strained, pleading tone, "Kairi...please. I...I need...want you...now...please...Oh God..." His voice trailed off as his hips pumped harder against her, tightening his grip on her arms, and making her flinch slightly in pain.

Kairi knew what Sora wanted, but didn't feel it is the right time for her. She wanted her it to be slow and gentle, not over quickly and maybe looked back on with regret as in it was over so fast like last time.She wasn't willing to let him make love to her now, but wanted more than anything to please him, and show him her love.

Thrusting her arms against his chest to break his fierce embrace, she looked up at his longing, needful gaze and slowly slipped to the floor, kneeling gracefully at his feet, and bringing his shaft level with her face. Reaching out, she grabbed his throbbing erection and moved it close to her mouth. Noticing a small pearl of milky fluid glistening at the tip, she darted her tongue out and quickly licked it off.

With the taste of almonds on her tongue, she leaned down and took the head of his erection into her mouth. Her tongue described quick, darting circles along the tip as she started to suck and pull the pulsing rod in and out of her mouth. Sora moaned and thrust his hips forward, burying his hard shaft deeper into Kairi's mouth.

She gagged slightly, pulled her head back, then continued licking and sucking his pulsing member rhythmically, as Sora called out to her, "My baby...Kairi...Oh God...so good...your mouth is so sweet...baby...my baby...my girl...my Kairi".

The throbbing between her legs was almost painful now. As she continued to lick and suck his burning rod, she reached down the front of her pants, seeking her own fulfillment. Glancing up quickly, she noticed Sora staring down at her with a look of rapture and love shimmering in his eyes.

Kairi's body quivered, knowing he was watching her. Almost desperate with the need of relieving the ache between her legs, she thrust her hand deeper into her pants. With her eyes locked on Sora's, she continued sucking and licking his shaft as her fingers came to rest on her moist throbbing clit. Gently at first, but then with more urgency, she massaged and fingered her swollen, hardened desire.

Sora brought his hand around to the back of her head, holding her steady as he began pumping his hips, thrusting himself into her mouth. Crying out with a voice growing stronger with his need, Sora called out, "Kairi..my baby...I love you so." Thrusting faster and with greater speed, Sora then cried out with his release, his back arching as his essence filled her mouth.

Her mouth full of his spent desire, she slowly swallowed, savoring every drop. The taste of almonds filled her mouth and tongue as she felt her own release building within her. With a few more quick strokes of her fingers, her climax rolled over her and filled her body with a pulsating wave of pleasure.

Throwing her head back, she cried out with her own release, enjoying the pleasure emanating outward from her slowly rubbing fingers. Kairi turned back to Sora's shaft and continued sucking and licking his member until he began to grow soft. She released her hold on him, then moved her hand away from her moist opening and out of her pants.

She slowly stood up, knees still weak from her quenched desire. Leaning forward against Sora for support, she buried her flushed face against his chest and felt his arms come around her, holding her to him gently and lovingly. They leaned against each other for several minutes, relaxing and enjoying the last embers of their desire, both completely satiated.

Sora slipped his finger under her chin, and tilted Kairi's face up to his. Smiling into her eyes, he bent down and gently kissed her lips. He then reached toward the fingers that she used to release her pleasure, and brought it up to his face. He breathed in deeply, savoring her womanly musk. Kairi's knees went weak and a blush flooded her face as he stared her boldly in the eyes, darted his tongue out, and began lapping and sucking the essence off her fingers.

After cleaning each finger with his tongue, he smiled lovingly into her eyes and hugged her tightly to him, saying softly into her ear, "My baby. My Kairi. My Love."

* * *

Yeah, that 3rd person part, I did NOT write. But I thought it was good for this chapter...so...I BORROWED it.  
Hope you liked it.  
Review. No flames please. 

**Lex**


	6. I'm Sorry

So…yeah I haven't really updated in a while. Major writers block. The other night I was trying to get to sleep, but just couldn't since I was so excited about going to a theme park the next day. So I tried to think about what to write for this chapter. And I've decided what I'm going to do for this chapter. I know it'll be kinda fucked up, but whatever. And it actually happened to my cousin, so yeah…Do they ever really say Sora and Kairi's lasts names/parents names? Can't remember. I'll make some up… Oh, and I wasn't sure if I already picked the ages, if I did, I'm changing them, if I didn't, Riku is 19, Sora's 18 and Kairi is 17 at the moment. Selphie is also going to be 19, because I said.

During the writing of this chapter, I came apon a quiz…http/guru. I am just like Kairi!

* * *

Sora's POV

It's been two weeks since I told Kairi that I love her. I haven't seen her in four days. I don't know what's going on but every time I call her, she won't answer and every time I go to her house her mom says she's not home. I've looked all the places that we love to go. I've asked everyone if they've seen her. No one has. I'm getting really worried. I don't know what to think or do. But I just don't have a good feeling about this at all.

I woke up this morning and put my boxers on.** (AN: I guess he sleeps in the nude? Hum…good image lol For Kairi I mean… haha) **My hair was a mess as usual. I stopped in the bathroom then walked downstairs when I smelled pancakes.

Mom was already sitting on the breakfast bar with hers and I sat next to her where my plate was.

"Morning Mom," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Mmm… pancakes. My favorite."

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Mom, have you heard anything from Kairi's mom? Because every time I try to call her or go to her house, her mom says she's not there. I don't know what's up."

"You didn't hear?"

Uh oh… That sounds like something bad happened. Oh shit. "What?"

"Lynda boyfriend, Mark proposed to her."  
"That's good," I said, while shoving three or four cut up pieces of pancake in my mouth.

"For Lynda. Mark doesn't want Kairi living there."

"What! Why?" I almost choked on my food just then.

"Yeah. He told Lynda that he wanted to marry her, but wouldn't marry her if Kairi still lived there. He doesn't want to take care of any illegitimate** (is that the right word? Dunno…) **children, meaning Kairi."

"Well, Lynda said no didn't she?" I asked, putting two more pancakes on my plate.

Mom shook her head, "She told Kairi that she had a week to get out."

"What the hell!" Mom gave me a look, "I mean heck. How did you find this out?"

"Because Lynda is my best friend and even though this is all happening, I'm still going to be her best friend. I'm sorry sweetie." Mom got up from the breakfast bar, putting her dishes in the sink then taking a cup of coffee and going up to her room.

This wasn't fair to Kairi. I finished my breakfast and ran up to my room. I threw on some clothes and tried to tame my hair down. Good enough. I knocked on moms door and told her I was going out.

I walked to Kairi's house, but didn't knock on the door. I walked around to the side of the house where Kairi's room was. I found a ladder in the back of a house and put it up to her window, which was open. I climbed up and opened the screen on the window.

I wiggled my way into to room quietly. I looked around but couldn't find her. Her room was just about empty with four or five boxes. I looked next to her bed and found three huge suitcases. The only thing left in her room besides all that was her bed, her dresser and desk. I heard the connecting door of the bedroom and bathroom open.

Kairi walked out of the bathroom, her eyes were puffy and red and she was still sobbing. She saw me and spun around fast, going back into the bathroom, shutting the door. I walked to the door and heard the lock click. Why didn't she want to see me!

"Kairi, open the door," I said.

"Sora, go away. I don't want you to see me like this." She said. I could hear her crying. It was tearing me apart. I don't want to see her sad.

"Just open the door," I said, pounding on it.

She opened the door and walked out with her head down. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started to cry into my chest. I wrapped my one arm around her while pushing hair out of her face with the other.

"I don't know what to do," she said between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no where to live. My mom and Mark want me out tonight." She looked up at me.

"Come live with me."

"I can't do that. Like you're mom would let me."

"She will. We have a guest room. Come on please?"

She wouldn't stop crying. It was driving me insane. I hated seeing her sad. I took my thumb and whipped her eyes.

"Stop crying Kai, you're going to make me cry."

She smiled and I smiled back, "You always know the right thing's to say don't you?"

"It's my specialty," I gave her a cocky** (No pun intended)** smile. She stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed my lips with hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kairi's POV

Sora helped me carry all my boxes and luggage to his house that day. He helped me put all my boxes away. I felt kind of childish with a box of stuffed animals and my pink bed sheets. But he told me not to and to make the room my own. So I did. I even changed the drapes to the pink ones that I had. By the time we were done, I was exhausted. I fell back onto my bed and sighed.

Two weeks laterrrrr 

"Sora, are you sure this isn't a problem? Me living here?"

"Of course not, Kai! I love you and always will," He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"But what if something happens between us, will you kick me out?"

Sora just sat there for a second. Oops…said the wrong thing, didn't I?

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to say anything but I mean, what if thing's go sour? I hope not but you never know and never mind, I'll just shut up now," I put my hand on my mouth.

"You're so cute," Sora leaned in and took my hand away from my mouth. He kissed me passionately and I fell back onto the bed.

He held himself above me by his arms as my arms wrapped around his neck. My one hand slid under his shirt to feel his abs.

"Sor-," his mom just opened the door. Sora jumped back quickly and got off my bed. "I- I'm going to leave now…" She left the room and Sora walked out after her. Oops…

Sora's POV

"Mom, stop walking," I couldn't catch up to her, we're not allowed to run in my house.

Mom stopped, turned around and sighed. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

I ran my hair through my hair and sighed, "Yeah, you did. Look-."

She cut me off, "No, you look here. You are eighteen years old. You don't need to end up being a dad anytime soon. You obviously we're going to do what I think you were and I'm not sure if I've ever told you this, but you should wait till you're married and know it's the right person. What if she's not the one for you? What will you do then when she's pregnant? Just, don't have sex ok?"

I didn't say anything back. I kinda just made a face.

"Oh… oh no. Sora, you didn't did you? No! You couldn't have! You're just a baby! You had sex didn't you? You slept with someone before! While you were gone?"

"This is really weird. I… uh… yes? But no," I shifted slightly, feeling really uncomfortable. It felt weird talking about this with my mom. With Riku it was fine I mean, because he's a guy.

"You had sex! WITH KAIRI!" I saw Kairi's door open behind mom. She was coming out of the room.

I nodded.

"I can't believe this. I need to go to bed. You do whatever Sora. I'm just… You do whatever. Sleep with whoever, get whatever, have as many fucking kids as you want!"

"MOM! Chill off will you? I love Kairi more then anything and you know what? I'm a legal adult! I can do whatever the fuck I want," I couldn't stand this. I walked past her and into my room.

This was bullshit. My mom giving me the sex talk AFTER I had sex and she gets mad. She's insane.

I heard my door open, close and lock. I didn't want to see who it was. It was either Kairi or my Mom. I shoved my head into my pillow.

Whoever it was, I felt them sit down on my bed next to me. They laid down next to me. I looked over. Kairi. Sweet sweet Kairi. Lovely beautiful Kairi. She kissed my nose and giggled.

"I'm sorry she yelled at you. We should kinda…watch what happens. We already know that bad stuff happens when we're together."

"What do you mean, 'bad stuff'. I wouldn't consider what's happened bad. Because I loved it. Every second of it."

She giggled again, "You know what I mean Sora." She wrapped her small arms around me and snuggled close against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her fingers running over my chest muscles. "You're so strong. My protector." There was silence for a while. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" She looked up into my eyes.

"I… I…," Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry Kai. Please don't start crying again."

"Sora…I…I can't. Never mind."

"You can't what? Say it. Just tell me what you want to say."

She sighed and sat up. I sat up too. "Sora, I was late two weeks ago… I went to the doctors. Sora… I'm.. I'm pregnant.

* * *

So…CLIFFHANGER! Whahahahahah. Actually, I didn't really think of the last part when I did the first part. I was just…typing away and it popped out. I was going to have them get married first, but this is more interesting. Well, I think so. I hope you all liked it...I need more ideas for next chapter...HELP

**Lex**


	7. Happy Birthday Dahling

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the super long wait for this chapter. Have you ever been in one of those moods where you know what you wanna write, you just…can't because you feel like blah? Or is that just me?

Anyway…I don't know what I wanna write. I've actually changed my mind…So whatever comes out, comes out

blah...I wrote that two hours ago, just so you know, and I still don't know what to write. This is kinda ticking me off...gurrr

* * *

Sora's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked. I think my jaw was hanging down. Kairi nodded slowly and a tear fell down from her eye. "Shh, don't cry Kai. It'll be ok. I promise. We'll…do something."

"Your mom is going to kick me out. She's not going to let us see each other," Kairi squeaked out between tears.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Shh, Kai. Seriously, it'll be ok. She doesn't have to know for a while. I promise it'll be ok."

Kairi sat down, "I just…I can't believe it. We've had sex once! ONCE! Sora, how could this happen?"

"We both know how it could happen. Kairi, I love you. You love me. Correct?" She nodded, "Then we're fine. Because love can stand up to anything. I know it can. And I know that we'll be fine because we're in love."

Kairi smiled and kissed me. "I love you Sora. More then anything in the world. You know how to make me happy no matter what."

5 days later

Kairi is hanging out with Selphie today. We've planned a surprise 18th birthday party for her. Everyone is here except her mom and Mark.

Anyway, the tree house looks great! We've got tables set up with food and then we have a little stereo and music there. Selphie did most of the decorating before she left with Kairi.

They're going to go out for lunch and then Selphies gonna say "So, you remember how we used to always hang out up at the tree house? I think we should go hang out there for a little bit."

I think it'll work. I just hope that Kairi likes it. This is when mom finds out Kairi is pregnant. I told Riku and we went shopping. I guess what I got her will make her happy. It's an outfit for the baby. It says 'I love my mommy' cliché, I know. But if the baby loves Kai as much as I do, it's perfect.

* * *

Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Yay! Today's my 18th birthday. I'm so excited. Selphie is taking me out today to hang out. I can't wait to see Sora tonight!

Selphie took me out to breakfast and while we were walking around shopping I told her I was pregnant.

"Hey Selph." I said as I was rummaging through a clothes rack, one size bigger then normal.

"What? Hey, Kai, you're in the wrong size." I guess a passerby could tell we were best friends. She knew my size!

"No I'm not. I need to get a bigger size."

"Why?"

"Selphie…I'm pregnant."

Her mouth dropped as her arms wrapped around me in a hug. "That's wonderful! I mean, after the initial shock. How did Sora take it? You told him right!"

"Yeah. He's the reason I'm happy about it. He told me that it'll be alright and that he still loves me."

"Oh that's WONDERFUL!" She took a quick look at her watch. "Come on, let's go back to the island. I wanna walk around."

"Ok. Hey, does Riku mind you spending your whole day with me?"

"Nope. He's spending the day with his best friend."

"…Sora?" I felt stupid…she never just said 'best friend'…hum..whatever.

"Duh!"

* * *

We went back to the island and started to walk around. "Wow. I think I might cry. All the memories here. Everything that's been here. All this time. Wow. I love it."

"Aw, Kai, don't cry!" I looked up and saw Sora standing above us. He started to run away.

"Come on Selph, let's go get him!" I started to chase him. I got up to the tree house and stopped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone I knew and loved was in there. Was this my birthday party!

Sora walked up to me and hugged me then kissed me. "Happy birthday." He said then put a hand on my stomach. I pushed it away and was surrounded by people.

Riku gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "Good job Kairi."

"What?" I asked.

"You know what." I looked at Sora who shrugged. He told Riku!

* * *

After a while into the party, they decided it was time to open presents. I opened up all my presents, all of which I loved and then Sora gave me his.

I smiled and opened it. A baby outfit. Everyone got quiet. I looked at Sora.

"So…if you guys haven't guessed already…Kairi's pregnant," Sora said. Sora's mom started to cry. I'm not sure if it was out of joy or if she was ashamed. "So..Kai, finish opening your present."

I looked down and felt all eyes on me. I reached into the box that the outfit was in an pulled out another little box. Sora kneeled in front of me.

"Kairi, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to take care of our baby with you and I want to do this in front of all these people to prove how much I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Ohmygod! Yes!" I jumped up as did Sora and I hugged him. I heard clapping from everyone in the room.

This truly was my day.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Usually it takes me about an hour to write a chapter up when I have my ideas. And I had my idea for this chapter but it took me four hours. I don't know why it took so long. Writers block. HELP! 

So…yeah. I'm done with this chapter. I was actually planning for Kai to lose the baby in this chapter. But…eh…they're getting married instead.

I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. SOMEONE HELP ME WITH IDEAS!

Review please!

**Lex**


	8. Stop Lying

Hey guys, totally sorry about the whole waiting thing. I was so busy lately with going to the beach and hanging out with friends before band camp started because band camp is the official END to my summer. **Sighs** so I've had help with this chapter since I've had major writers block.

I hope you like it because I've been thinking. I want this to be a longer chapter, but I'm not sure if it will be that long either…SO let's just hope it will be longer. It may seem really random, but I'm trying to make it long, so some stuff maybe random. I just can't decide if I'll do the idea in one chapter, or two because this would be a long chapter.

Oh yeah…there's probably gonna be some sex in the chapter…

And there's going to be a random girl in this chapter…She's gonna like Sora…let's name her…Lily.

Sora's POV

After the party we all went home. As soon as we entered the house my mom started yelling.

"SHE'S PREGNANT! PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? SORA YOU TOLD ME THAT UNTIL YOU WERE MARRIED THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HAVE SEX! WHAT THE HELL GOING BACK ON YOUR WORD LIKE THAT! GETTING MARRIED! SORA ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BOY!" It was like she didn't breathe. It all just came out so fast I felt like she was biting my head off.

"God mom! I am 18 can't I do stuff for myself! I love Kairi and she loves me!" I felt proud of myself for saying that and I could feel Kairi's grip on my arm tighten, showing approval for what I was saying.

"That's it. Out of my house. Now. I don't want to talk to you ever again. I thought I raised you well. But I guess I was wrong. I just guess I raised my only child wrong. But where did I go wrong? I guess everywhere. Now get out of my house. If you can get married, then you can afford moving out into your own place. Now get out of my site," I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mothers mouth. What had happened to her?

Kairi started to pull on my arm and we walked up the stairs. I pushed her into her room and we started to pack all her stuff, which was the same as when she moved from her moms house.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Kairi said sadly.

"What are you sorry about Kai? There's nothing TO be sad about. We're just…gonna have to find somewhere to live…" I could hear Kairi crying a little and I walked over to hug her. She held on to me tight. I felt like she would never let go.

"I'm sorry Sora. It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have started truth or dare that day at the beach, we wouldn't be in this spot."

I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up so I could look into her eyes. "It's not your fault Kairi. It's not like you could get pregnant yourself. Or fall in love yourself. Or get married yourself. We did it together. Let me just call Riku to see if he can come get our stuff and let us stay with him for a little while."

I went into my room while Kairi finished packing and by the time she was done, so was I. "I called Riku, he's coming over in his car so we can stick this shit in there and then we can stay at his house."

Kairi nodded and we started to take our stuff out to the front porch and by the time everything was down, Riku was there.

Kairi's POV

I feel so horrible about everything. If I wouldn't have told Sora I loved him, he wouldn't be getting kicked out of his house. I wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't be getting married. Wait…that last one is good.

We put all of our stuff in Riku's car and there was only enough room for one of us to get in the car, so Sora sat down and I sat on his lap. The whole way over Sora had his hand rested on he inside of my skirt, massaging my leg. I pretended not to notice and just stare out the window when Riku looked over and gave Sora a look. What can I say, boys will be boys.

When we got to Riku's, Selphie was sitting on the porch. She walked down to the car when she noticed I was in it. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Shit, Selph, I forgot to call you to tell you. They're gonna be staying here for a little while," Riku said, throwing her the keys so she could open up his house door. Riku was lucky. 19, and already had his own house.

They carried all seven boxes and five suitcases into Riku's guest room. "You guys don't mind sharing a room do you?"

Sora laughed, "Riku…look at us. Kairi is pregnant and I just proposed. Do you think we mind?"

"Just being a gentleman and asking out of courtesy."

Riku and Selphie left the room so Sora and I could start unpacking. After a few minutes Sora walked over to where I was and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck. I put my hands over his. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hold you," Sora said, kissing the side of my cheek. It felt so good to be held. Maybe it was a good thing that I started the truth or dare at the beach. Maybe this was how it WAS supposed to be. Who knows? But I loved it. Sora was so romantic and other times, he was just plain horny. That's what I loved about him. He never really had to hide who he was from me and that had always meant something to me.

"Hey Sora…this will sound really random…but my bra just broke," I said, turning around and pointing to the latch in the front.

"Well, well. Let's see if I can fix this," He said, chuckling and lifting up my shirt. He took the black-pocketed polo off of me and started messing with the black bras front latch. "Take it off," he said, moving my arms so he could take it off. I figured since this was our new room, I didn't have to worry about covering up until we left the room.

Then the door opened and Riku stepped in. I screamed and pulled Sora in front of me. "AHH!" Riku said, holding his eyes. "I'm sorry! I was going to ask if you wanted something to eat or drink! I'm sorry!"

Sora turned around, moving me with him but my back was to Riku. "This isn't what you think Riku! Her bra broke! I'm trying to fix it. This is really embarrassing!"

I put my head into Sora's chest trying to avoid the embarrassment.

"You guys know that you can do whatever you want in here. It's your room now. Just lock the door," Riku said, closing it.

Sora moved me off of him and opened the door again, "But we weren't! IT SERIOUSLY BROKE!"

"Sure thing!" I heard Riku yell from down the hall. Then I heard him laughing.

Sora closed and locked the door. "Sorry Kai. I shoulda locked the door. I'm so sorry babe." He came up to me and hugged me. "I didn't think he would come to open it." He kissed my forehead, his arms still around me.

"It's okay. It's just embarrassing," I sat down on our bed. Sora took off his shirt and put it on me. I smiled, "Thanks."

He kissed my cheek and I grabbed his lips with mine and pulled him down to sit next to me. I pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips.

Sora's POV **GRAPHIC PART NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**(you all know how…graphic they can be. Some of this was help from my friend so…yeah)

Damn. I never realized that when people said when women are pregnant, their more attractive and they like to…more, was true. Even though I just put my shirt on Kairi, I pulled it off to feel her skin on mine.

She started to unbuckle my belt and as soon as she did, she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. "Happy to see me baby?" She laughed lightly and kissed me again.

"Always," I said as I reached into her skirt and pulled her underwear down, slipping my finger inside, seeing how wet she was already. "And I see that you're happy to see me too," I whispered into her ear. I took my finger out, making her moan.

"God damn you Sora!" She said, and kissed me again. Damn this girl was hot. I loved every second of it. I knew how to set her off and she knew how to set me off. How much better could it get? She pulled off my boxers and threw them into the pile of clothes on the floor.

We heard a knock on the door and stopped for a second, "Do you guys need any food or drink yet?"

"Uhm no. We're fine," I shouted.

"Okay," Riku said and we heard him walk away from the door.

Kairi got up and pulled her skirt off then straddled my hips again. "Ready?" She asked me and I nodded. It was unusual for a girl to ask a guy if they were ready. Hah! Guys are ALWAYS ready to have sex. But this wasn't just sex. This was special between us. What we had was true love. This was making love and no one could change that.

Before Kairi could lower herself, I grabbed her hips and flipped her over. She smiled at me as I took a shallow dip and pulled out, then did that a few more times, teasing her. She frowned, "Stop it Sora! Don't tease me."

"Okay, you asked for it," I said and slammed into her, making her mouth open wide. I love this girl.

**END OF GRAPHIC-NESS**

2 months later(that means kairi is…3 months?)

Kairi walked into our room from the shower with her robe wrapped around her. I was putting on my jeans and t-shirt for work. I grabbed my shoes and socks and was trying to put them on when Kairi walked in front of me.

"Babe, can you move. I need to get ready for work," I said, slightly moving her.

"No! Look at this!" She turned to her side and pulled her robe back. A small pouch on her stomach was visible from the side. She turned front and I could still see a little pouch. "This is gross Sora! I'm freakin' fat!"  
"You are not fat Kairi! You're beautiful. You're three months pregnant babe. You're going to grow."

"I wasn't bulimic for nothing you know!"

"Oh Kai, shut it. You're beautiful. I don't wanna hear you say that you're fat. You are pregnant you know. And I'm about to be late for work," I said, standing up and giving her a kiss.

I was a cashier at my job, so I saw a lot of people. Most of them were my friends. Today, my friend Mark, from before I left came by, "Hey, I'm sorry man."

"What? What are you talking about?" I said, while bagging his stuff.

"About your girl," He said, taking out his wallet.

"What about her?"

"About her and Riku…"

I stopped moving. "What? What about her and Riku?"

"Shit…you didn't know… Well I heard that she slept with Riku and the baby was his…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just walked out of the store and walked down the street to the house. I couldn't believe this. My Kairi? She couldn't have. Could she? Oh shit. I don't know what to think anymore. What if she did?

I walked up the stairs of Riku's house into Kairi and my room. She was sitting at the computer, talking to someone on AIM.

"Hey baby, you're home early," She said, standing up and coming over to me, trying to kiss me. I backed away. "What's wrong Sora?"

"What's this I hear about you and Riku sleeping together and the baby not being mine?"

"What?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Did you sleep with Riku? Well...even if you did a cheater says no. I can't believe this!"

"What are you talking about Sora! I'd never cheat on you! I love you!"

"How am I supposed to believe that! Someone just came and told me that you cheated on me with Riku!"

"I would never! How could you believe someone else over your fiancé and the woman you love!"

"God are you just a whore!"

"WHAT THE HELL SORA!" Kairi screamed at me, tears running down her cheeks. She walked out of the room past me and I heard the front door slam.

Riku walked up behind me, "What was that about?"

"How you two fucked!"

"What the hell? Ew! Sora! What are you smoking? I have a girlfriend, I would never do that to you and WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER!"

Just then, I heard the front door open. "Riku you mother fucker! I was just told by Lily that you fucked Kairi! What the hell!" It was Selphies voice.

"Did you say Lily!" I yelled said.

"Yeah I did. Short, blonde. You know?"

"SHIT! That bitch!"

I ran out the front door to see Kairi walking down the street. I ran after her and got in front of her. I saw the tears running down her face.

"What do you want now Sora? To make me feel like everything I've done in life is wrong? I love you and I get called a whore. Do you realize how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't realize that Lily was the one who said it. She's told Selphie and I'm so sorry," I said, trying to hold her.

"Get away from me Sora. I can't believe that you would take the word of another over mine. I thought you loved me," She said, turning the corner.

I followed her. "I do love you Kairi. More than anything. It's just that if you heard it, wouldn't you overreact?"

"Maybe. But I'd listen to you. And I wouldn't call you a whore. I mean, look here Sora! I'm 18 years old. I gave you my fucking virginity, I'm carrying your baby, and I'm engaged to you. You've known me most of your life. Yet, you decide not to listen to me, and to think that I'd cheat on you. I don't understand you Sora. We're supposed to be in love."

"We are Kai!" I grabbed her hand and then put my arms under her knees and lifted her up. "I love you. More than anything. And I'm willing to walk to the ends of the worlds for you. Again. For a third time. I love you so much." I kissed her tummy and then her lips and started to walk home.

Aww, cute isn't it? Lol. Yeah, I know it took me awhile to update. I've had band camp for the past two weeks and I've been busy doing other stuff. Like trying to hook up with friends.

I hope you liked it. Again, Sorry it took awhile. Review please!  
**Lex**


	9. Melting In You

Wow guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

I've actually been working on a new idea story and it's in the T section for sora and kairi. It's eventually going to end up being moved to M. But not yet D Please read and review that one along with this one.

* * *

Sora's POV

Three months and I'm a daddy. I can't wait. I was laying on the bed in Kairi and my new house. She was sleeping so peacefully. I couldn't stand to see if anything ever happened to her. God I love her.

I want to be with her at every moment and I never want to let her out of my sight. She's just so beautiful and I want to be with her always.

Kairi rolled over and opened her eyes, looking at me. "How long have you been awake…actually, how long have you been watching me?"

"All night. I couldn't sleep," I said while she leaned up and kissed my lips. Kai started sucking on my bottom lip, then started kissing down my jaw line to my neck. She was sucking on my neck and I fell back onto the pillow, _melting_ in the way she could just take over my body like that.

She pulled off my neck, "Let's go out for breakfast."

She stood up and grabbed some clothes out of the closet then headed for the attached bathroom. I sat up and followed her. She was turning on the shower when I walked in. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"I love you baby. More than anything in the world."

* * *

Okay, so I know this chapter is WAY short but I don't know what else to do. I'm having MAJOR writers block. I need help!!

Message/review me your ideas!

Thanks guys!

**Lex**


	10. In The Name Of Love

Okay, I'm really sorry for not getting a changce to update in forever. So i'm doing it now. Anyway, I'm also writing another story 'Marching Days' in M rated. Anyway, I got the idea for this chapter from a fan. Thank you. You know who you are.

Anyway, I think you'll be surprised in the end. R&R

* * *

Kairi's POV

I sat in the nursery next to the master bedroom on our house. We decided not to get the babies sex determined. But that's okay. I was due in 2 weeks. So I could go into labor right now.

Oh, and that I did. "Oh. My. God." I said calmly and Sora walked into the nursery.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on the small of my back.

"My water just broke," I tried to remain calm but I was getting more and more scared. It had seemed so wonderful for a while to have a child with the man I love. But now, I suddenly have the fear of pain of labor.

"Okay, I'll grab the bag and we'll go to the hospital. Stay calm okay?" I nodded and headed down the stairs and took a pit stop into the kitchen, grabbing my frozen ho-hos out of the freezer.

I walked out front and got into the car, a minute later, Sora came running out. He saw me eating the ho-hos and gave me a look. "Way to stuff it down baby."

I slapped his arm and we drove off, "I'm scared."

"What? Don't be. I thought we had calmed everything down?"

"I'm scared. I want an epidural."

"But I thought you were going to deliver naturally?"

"Sora, you have no Idea what kind of PAIN I am in!" I screamed at him.

We soon got to the hospital and they let us go to a room right away. They checked my cervix and I was at 5 cm already. They told me I had about maybe an hour or two, depending on how fast I could get it along till I delivered.

Sora and I sat for a while, just talking. Everything we said made this day more special. It would be the birth of our baby.

And hour later, the nurse came in and told us that I was ready to give birth. They rolled me into a new room, the pain from contractions growing worse by the second.

"PUSH!" The nurse said for about the twentieth time, and Sora held my hand with one of his and the camera with another. I pushed as hard as I could and I heard a cry come out and then I heard a second cry.

"TWINS!" Sora screamed, "OH MY GOD KAI! WE HAVE TWO BABIES!!"

I laid back exhausted as they handed me one of my babies. It was a girl. He then handed me the other baby, a boy. They resembled both of us so well.

"Welcome to the world Trinity Faith and Zacharie Xavier," I said, kissing them both on the head.

Sora's POV

I woke up from a dream. I looked around and noticed I was in his bedroom. Not the house or the room that I had dreamed of. Not with the girl I had dreamed of. Or the children.

I looked at the clock and realized I had 15 minutes to meet Kairi down at the beach. I threw on some clothes, brushed my hair quickly and ran down to tI spot where they were meeting.

I saw Kairi coming from a way. When she got closer I saw how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a brown skirt about to her knees, and a blue shirt that made her eyes look even more beautiful than normal.

3rd person POV

"Hey Kai! I've been here FOREVER! What were you doing?" Sora said, putting emphasis in his words.

"Getting dressed," Kairi simply replied. She looked around. It was sunny out and it looked like a beautiful day. She smiled to herself.

"Oh. Well come on! Let's go do something. I'm really hyper and in the mood to do something fun," Sora said, running around. Kairi laughed lightly and watched him.

"Let's go for a walk," Kairi suggested, "No running." She pointed down to her flip-flops when Sora made a questioning look, which made him nod.

After walking all day, they started to head for the beach. They caught up a lot on things that happened while Sora and Riku were gone. They both learned a little more about the other that day. It was different without Riku there. They could talk seriously. Not that much joking. There were laughs that day, but more seriousness. Kairi liked that a lot. Of course she loved laughing and being happy with her friends, but she wanted to know more about what happened while they were gone. And with Riku there, there was never any time for that.

"I can't believe it's almost sunset already. It looks so pretty," Kairi sighed at the end of her sentence and sat down in the sand. She took off her flip-flops and scooted forward to put her feet in the water. She turned back to look to see where Sora was and when she did, she saw him taking off his shirt. His shoes and jacket lay next to him and he ran into the water.

"Come in Kairi! The waters nice and cool," Sora said, swimming around, his spiky hair getting wet and almost flattening.

Kairi stripped out of her clothes into her bikini and got into the water with Sora. He swam up next to her, "Can I hug you?"

"Haha, you never asked before. Why change now?" Sora grabbed Kairi and held her in his arms.

"I love you Kai."

* * *

SO yes, this _is _the last chapter. I'm sorry to tell you all. But I was really...blocked with this story. ANd when the idea was given to me, I decided that I should just, write this chappy and finish this fic. But. I honesly hope you all like it. Review please.

**Lex**

P.S. This is DEFINATELY not the last you've heard of me and my fics. I'll probably be back soon with more.


End file.
